


A day to remember

by UzumakiKhaki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzumakiKhaki/pseuds/UzumakiKhaki
Summary: Lena's big day doesn't go as planned.





	A day to remember

Lena glared at the alien that dared interrupt her wedding, and started forwards, getting angrier with each step she took. Nobody was going to stop her from marrying the girl of her dreams, nobody. She marched towards the alien, ignoring the worried clamber of her soon wife to be.

"Lena!" Kara shouted over the commotion. "Stay back!"

"No," Lena growled, walking right into the unwanted intruder's face. "You do _not_ get to take this from me. So, crawl back to whatever gutter you came out of or else."

The alien chuckled, or it seemed like he did. It was hard to tell. Then tried to swipe at Lena with a long claw, only to be sent crashing backwards by an enraged Kara Danvers.

"This is Kara. My _Kryptonian_ fiancé."

Kara whooshed over to the alien, slamming him into the ground when he tried to flee and knocking him out with a vicious right hook.

Lena smiled in satisfaction at the sound of bones cracking, but the damage had already been done. She looked around at the outdoor venue and sighed. The white chairs were scattered, most of her guests had ran away and there was a crater bang in the middle.

Kara walked back, looking around at the damage and cringing. "It's still salvageable. We can still get married."

"Our minister ran away," Lena muttered, trying to stay upbeat about the situation. "We can find somebody else or-"

Then Alex approached, and Lena just knew from the look on her future sister in laws face that she wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"I'm so sorry… there an attack at the Whitehouse and-"

Lena sighed, cutting off Alex's explanation. "I get it. Just one of the perks of being in a relationship with Supergirl."

"Lena…" Kara looked pained. "I'm sorry. I know how badly you want to get married and I do too! And it is going to happen. Just a little later than we anticipated."

"As long as I am your wife by the end of the day. I'm happy."

"It will. I promise."

"As cute as this is," Alex butt in, "we've got to go. Now."

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara on her lips. "Be safe, or I will join you in Rao's light because nothing is stopping me from becoming a Danvers today. Not even death."

Kara's brows creased. "That's really sweet Lena but please don't talk like that again. You are not dying, and neither am I. Not for a long _long_ time."

"Kara," Alex warned. "We really got to go."

Kara nodded, and then leaned forward to kiss Lena's lips twice, smiling onto her lips. It was short, but it was sort of like a promise of what was to come. Lena watched her fiancé pick up her sister and then soar into the sky, leaving her alone with the guests that hadn't decided to flee.

Eliza walked over and placed an arm around Lena. "She'll be fine darling."

"I know," Lena replied, smiling at the kind woman. "She's Supergirl."

"She's also going to be your wife by the end of the day," Eliza added, nudging Lena at her side.

"That's the aim."

They walked around after that, checking up on their desks and trying to locate their wedding minister. Lena stomped her foot on the ground when she got a text saying he wasn't coming back. Where the hell was she supposed to find a minister now?

Then she got an idea.

Jess stalked over. "The last time you had that look, you almost blew yourself and some interns up whilst trying to create that a Kryptonite proof suit for Kara."

"That was a minor setback," Lena waved her hands, pouting slightly at the memory. "I would have had it too, but Kara banned me from continuing the project… said it was too dangerous. Anyways pass me your phone."

"Why?" Jess asked curiously but pulled out her phone anyway, passing it to Lena.

"I'm going to get you ordained online," Lena answered, tapping into the phone quickly. "Then you can marry us."

"Why me?"

"I can't exactly marry myself Jess, so it will have to be you. Don't look at me like that. Do you not want to see me and Kara married?"

"I do," Jess said nervously, "but I don't even know what to say. What if I embarrass myself and the both of you?"

Lena smiled. "Crack a joke about a Super and Luthor getting married. Let us say our speeches to each other and then say you may now kiss the bride. Easy."

"Well when you say it like that…" Jess said and was then ambushed into a hug by an enthusiastic Lena.

"You're the best." Lena squeezed her friend for a second and then let her go, going back to the phone. "Alright. Now put in your details."

  


"What do you mean two weeks!" Lena yelled into the phone, pacing in the hall where her reception was supposed to be. "No. You will fast track it you hear me-"

"Listen lady, we have a system-"

"I don't care about your bloody system!" Lena growled and then the line went dead. She screamed in frustration, startling some of her guests.

James walked over. "I called a friend of mine and he said he'll be happy to marry you tomor"

"Finish that sentence and I will eviscerate you." Lena glared, poking her finger into the chest of the muscular man. "I _will_ be getting married today."

"Okay." James lifted his hands in surrender then quickly made himself scarce.

Lena was left to stew along with Jess, who knew better than to say anything. It still wasn't impossible. Kara could fly them to Vegas and get them married there, but Lena knew her fiancé wanted all her friends and family at the ceremony.

Then she got another idea.

"Jess." Lena beamed at her own genius. "Call Steve and tell him to ready the private jet."

Jess nodded. "Doesn't the plane only have eighteen seats though. There are over forty guests."

"Kara and Barry could take the rest," Lena said, remembering the other heroes suddenly. "Actually, scratch that. Barry knows a guy who opens rifts. We'll get him to take the rest."

"Still want me to call Steve?" Jess asked, smiling now that they had a solid plan.

"Yeah. I don't think the non-super-meta people would be comfortable going through a rift. Gives the guests the option of going by jet or rift."

"What if they don't like both options?"

"Then that's their problem."

Jess laughed. "I think they'll take the options given. You should go talk to Barry and his friend. I'll talk to Steve."

Lena nodded and swivelled on her feet, marching forward towards Barry, Iris and the rift guy who were chatting and smiling amongst themselves. When they saw Lena approach, Barry came forward, looking apologetic.

Lena put her hand in the air, stopping whatever he was about to say. "I am getting married in Vegas, but my jet can only take eighteen people. Can your friend rift the rest of the guests?"

Barry looked to his friend, who nodded. "Yeah. He can. Why does it have to be Vegas though? Can't you find a place to marry you here in National City."

"The plan is already in motion," Lena said sharply, feeling her cheeks heat up as she realised that Barry had a point.

"Whatever." Barry lifted his hands in the air. "Vegas is cool."

Lena spun on her heel before the speedster could embarrass her any further. She blamed her frazzled state for overlooking something so simple and went looking for her future mother in law. When Lena spotted Eliza, she was chatting to Kara's friend Winn over by the food, whilst eating a chicken wing.

"Lena," Winn said, quickly swallowing his mouthful of chicken and wiping his mouth with a tissue. "Manage to get Jess ordained?"

Lena shook her head. "No. We're going to get married in Vegas instead. We're taking my private jet and using Barry's friend, who can open rifts to teleport us there."

There was a sudden rush of speed and Lena had to hold down her white dress to stop it from lifting. She stared at Barry who looked sheepish.

"Sorry," Barry said apologetically, scratching the back of his head. "But there's an issue."

Lena took a deep breath, and Barry shrunk under her gaze.

"What issue?" Lena asked, trying to keep her frustration in check

"Cisco can't open a rift to a place he hasn't seen," Barry explained quickly. "I could flash everyone across one by one if you really want to get married in Vegas."

"No." Lena sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We'll find a place here. There should be like a chapel or something in National City that marry people on the day."

"I can run around the city and have a look?"

"That would be amazing. Thank you, Barry."

Barry grinned and flashed away.

Once again Lena had to hold her dress down. She glared in the direction the man went, knowing full well he did that on purpose, and then she began laughing.

"Lena," Eliza said, putting a tentative hand on Lena's arm. "Are you okay?"

Lena's laughter turned to tears, and she wrapped her arms around Eliza.

"E-Everything's gone to shit," Lena mumbled, crying onto Eliza's shoulder. "And now… my make ups ruined."

"Everything will turn out alright sweetie." Eliza rubbed Lena's back to comfort her. "Kara will be back in no time and then you'll be married. Your big day isn't ruined, it's just… delayed a little."

"Your right." Lena pulled away, dabbing at her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a bridezilla."

Eliza smiled softly, using her fingers to massage Lena's forearms. "It's understandable to be upset when an alien crashes your wedding. No one is blaming you for being upset."

There was a burst of wind and Lena saw the chicken wing flying towards her too late. It spun once, twice and she couldn't bring her hands up quick enough to deflect it. It landed on the front of her dress and she watched it roll down, leaving a trail of sauce, grease and crumbs all over her dress.

The whole place went silent.

"I'm so sorry!" Barry exclaimed, flashing away and coming back with a tissue, trying to clean he mess he made.

Eliza caught his hand. "Stop. You're making it worse."

Lena looked up from the chicken wing and stared at the Flash coldly. "You've ruined my dress."

"I didn't mean to," Barry said, looking like a kicked puppy. "I'm so sorry Lena. But I… found a place where you could get married today."

"Where?" Eliza asked after seeing that Lena was just going to glare at Barry.

"That's the thing," Barry said nervously, glancing at Lena warily. "Most places refused saying it was too late, but I did find this one place but its…"

"Out with it blur," Lena spat, still angry at the hero.

"It's a strip club, but the woman was the only registered person I could find that agreed to marry you! She's really nice and the venue isn't that bad… I mean apart from the half-naked men and women."

Lena started forward, ready to beat the speedster into the ground, but Eliza grabbed her. Lena tried shaking the older woman off, but Eliza was deceptively strong.

"Barry," Eliza said quickly, whilst holding onto an enraged Lena. "I think you should go tell Jess the change of plans."

Barry nodded and fled quickly, only then did Eliza let her go. "You don't have to get married today Lena. I'm sure we can find a more… acceptable place tomorrow."

"No." Lena shook her head defiantly. "I'm marrying Kara today and if that means getting married in a strip club… so be it."

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked.

"Something will always come up," Lena answered, looking down at her beautiful dress in sadness. "I'm going to need a new dress though."

"Should we call Barry back to flash through the city."

"No! No more Barry. I'll just ring up the store that I got this made from. Hopefully they have something in my size."

"You might want to order one for Kara too, just in case she damaged her own dress."

Lena knew that was probably likely. Her fiancé's dress didn't look damaged from her fight with the alien, but she knew that Kara would have probably dumped the dress on someone and then rushed into battle. It would be best to get another dress, just in case like Eliza advised.

  


"You know this place isn't that bad," Kara whispered as she stood opposite Lena, hand in hand as their minister, who thankfully had changed into something respectable at her insistence, was marrying them. "It's kind of nice."

"Yeah," Lena said softly, completely mesmerised by the goddess in front of her. "You look so beautiful."

Kara's cheeks lit up. "Not as beautiful as you do."

"I cant believe I'm marrying you," Lena smiled, trying her hardest not to cry. "I feel so lucky."

"You're making me cry." Kara had tears in her eyes and her smile was wobbling. "I never thought I would have this."

Lena squeezed her hand. "Neither did I but here we are. I love you so much Kara."

Kara had started crying then and Lena wrapped her arms around the crying Kryptonian. Thankfully, the minister quickly wrapped up the ceremony and announced. "You may now kiss your bride."

Lena cupped Kara's face and pressed their trembling lips together, kissing her wife with as much love as she could muster. She heard whooping and cheering from her guests as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. When Kara was pulling away, Lena chased her lips and kissed her one more time.

She looked at her wife and felt her heart do front flips, realising that she was now married to this incredible woman. Her feelings seemed stupid and impossible at the start, giving her nothing but heartbreak but by some miracle the woman of her dreams started to return her feelings, which was crazy because Kara was way out of her league.

Lena would never forget the day that Kara had asked her out. It had just been a normal day at CatCo, well, until some intern started flirting with her. It was just after Lena's break up with James, so she had been feeling a bit lonely and had flirted back. Halfway through asking the intern out for dinner, Kara bust into the room and rushed forwards, pressing her lips to Lena's and declaring her love. Lena recalled her brain melting so she couldn't form a proper sentence and Kara took it as a refusal, running out of the room.

It was hard to locate the Kryptonian after that because she was 'ill' and had been ghosting Lena's texts and calls. By the end of that week she had lost her patience, going to Kara's apartment and banging on the door until she was let in. They didn't do much talking that night or that whole weekend for that matter.

Lena felt herself get hot and bothered just from remembering it. "I really want to kiss you again."

"I do too," Kara said and then leaned in, capturing Lena's lips and kissing her. "I can't wait to get that dress off you."

Lena smiled into the kiss, pressing herself closer to Kara as they made out. Lena let out a gasp when she was picked up with ease. She wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, and arms around her neck whilst being carried out of the strip club to the sound of cheers from their guests.

"I can't wait," Lena said, kissing Kara's neck. "There's a room upstairs the minister said we can use."

"Oh yeah." Kara smiled. "That sounds good to me."


End file.
